exalted_the_unfettered_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Genre Bonus
Category:House Rules Category:Core Book Category:Core Book - Chapter 4 Traits Category:House Rules on Character Advancement This is an option to be added onto any Exalted game to add a bit more flavor from another genre and rewarding players to sticking to it. This is done by giving players a third opportunities to gain solar experience per session. They may still only earn up to one Expression Bonus and one Role Bonus, but may also now earn one Genre Bonus - for a total of up to six Solar experience per session. What Is The "Genre Bonus"? The Genre Bonus is given heroes who act in the "genre" of the game, which is chosen by the ST. Multiple genres may be selected but there is only one Genre Bonus per session, so it usually makes sense to limit how many are select lest the "genre" the ST is aiming for gets diluted. Each genre may come with: * a set of "definitions" that are essentially the same as Principles or Ties. * genre-specific Flaws. * genre-specific criteria to qualify for the Genre Bonus * additional rules available because that genre was selected, such as special Merits or Charms to balance the game. How To Earn "Genre Bonus" Characters can gain 2 points of solar experience by fulfilling one of the following criteria per session: # Expressing, supporting, or engaging a genre definition in such a way that it reveals something about the character, develops the character’s personality, or provides a character moment that everyone at the table enjoys. # Being significantly challenged, endangered, or harmed in the course of protecting or upholding a genre definition. # Being significantly impeded, endangered, or harmed by a genre-specific Flaw. Genre Options Very Human * Genre definitions: Hubris (only qualifies for the second criteria) * Genre-specific Flaw: none * You can also qualify for the Genre Bonus by any of these additional criteria: ** Making at least one roll in a session (scenes between sessions count toward the next one) that you could have supplemented with an Excellency and going the entire session without using any Excellency and not spending Willpower for an auto-success. ** Being significantly challenged, endangered, or harmed in the course of failing any roll that you could have supplemented with an Excellency, but chose to neither do so nor spend Willpower on for an auto-success. * The Charm "Effortless Arete" is available. Horror * Genre definitions: "I will do anything to survive." * Genre-specific Flaw: Horrific Denial ** Any player may volunteer to pick up "Horrific Denial" at the start of a session, end of a session, or appropriately dramatic moment. * You can also qualify for the Genre Bonus by any of these additional criteria: ** Withdrawing from a creature with Horror Form. Odyssey * Genre definitions: ** "I will get back home." ** Lose or leave something (literal or metaphorical) behind. * Genre-specific Flaw: none * You can also qualify for the Genre Bonus by any of these additional criteria: ** Accumulate Odyssey Points, then reduce them down to 0 by the end of the game.